


Caught in the Beams

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Romance, shoulder rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton can't reach a stiff place in his back and asks Hermann for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Beams

Newton sat on the green chair in front of Hermann’s computer looking at the projected screen. Hermann was still gathering a few papers from his desk for their meeting with Pentecost and co. Newton fidgeted, trying to reach a kink in his back just below his shoulders. He exhaled forcefully.

"Say, Hermann, could you get this spot for me?" Newton called over to Hermann, pointing at his back.

"I suppose so," Hermann said cautiously, approaching Newton, who spun the chair around to face the computer. Hermann tentatively placed his hands on Newton's shoulders and then pressed down, uncertain.

"Lower...to the left." Hermann dug his thumb in and rubbed in a tight circle. Newton tilted his head back a bit. 

" _Oh yeah baby_ that’s it. Right there, _right_ there. Harder, _harder_ ," Newton said, producing borderline orgasmic sounds. Hermann cleared his throat. It had no effect on Newton and so he stopped moving his hands. 

"Newton, would you kindly refrain from making such loud and salacious noises?"

"Sorry! But you have no idea how good it feels. That spot has been driving me nuts for weeks! I promise to keep quiet if you just go back to what you were doing." Hermann returned to Newton’s shoulders without a word. Newton bit his lip and practically held his breath. He gripped the computer console and breathed out through his nose in short little huffs.

"Newton, I can hear you’re holding back," Hermann said, stopping again.

"Are you serious?! First I’m making too much noise and now I’m too silent."

"Well, somewhere in between, then."

"Yessir, just keep rubbin’." Hermann went back to kneading. He hit the spot that had got Newton so vocal in the first place. Initially Newton relaxed, having no trouble keeping silent, but when Hermann applied more pressure he couldn’t keep it in his mouth. He emitted a sound like a cross between a gasp and a whine. 

"Alright, that does it!" Hermann rotated the chair around to face him.

"OK OK! I'm sorry! I’ll shut-” Hermann grabbed Newton by the upper arms and kissed him, thoroughly, practically sucking all the air out of his mouth, before pulling away with as much force as he'd kissed him with.

"Oh!" Newton huffed, leaning back and staring up at Hermann. He grinned lopsidedly, in awe. Hermann was too embarrassed to say anything. His cheeks were flushed. He descended on Newton again and the man wrapped his arms around him, pulling them both backward. Newton’s shoulder blades hit the computer control panel. He used an arm to pull himself up off the chair so that he sat on the keyboard. Hermann pushed him back simultaneously. Multicolored ribbons of light from the holographic screen cut through them, haloed them, as they kissed. They were encircled with thin lines of neon light. Hermann supported himself by gripping either side of the projection area. Newton slid his hands underneath the back of Hermann's jacket and clung tightly to his sweater vest as he swept his tongue across Hermann's. Hermann made similar noises to the ones he had scolded Newton for. 

"Hey, uh, guys?" Tendo's voice cut through the silence like a bullhorn. "You're gonna be late for the mee- _whoa_." Hermann broke away from Newton, his lips smacking, increasing his embarrassment exponentially. 

"Oh, good heavens," Hermann said softly to Newton as he stood up, straightening his clothes. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Choi." he added.

"Haha, shit, sorry Tendo," Newt said sheepishly as he got up, rubbing his back where the edge of the computer dug into him. Tendo was already backing out.

"In your own time, dudes," he said slyly, throwing a hand up in the air and he turned around. "I'm not sayin' a word."

When Tendo was out of earshot, Newton burst out laughing, gripping Hermann's shoulder and burying his face in it. Hermann could't fight the humor of the situation, and within seconds his thin lips were tight with a big smile. Newton wrapped an arm around his waist and was reciprocated. 

"Well, that escalated quickly," Newton said, still laughing somewhat nervously.

"I hope the meeting doesn't go on for too long," Hermann said, looking lovingly down at Newton.

"So do I," Newton said just before he was being kissed again. "I don't think that kink in my back is out yet." Hermann beamed.


End file.
